kasabianfandomcom-20200214-history
Live Collaborations
Kasabian have often joined other musicians on stage, or have been joined by them on special occasions. Noel Gallagher Noel Gallagher has played with Kasabian on multiple occasions. On 12 September 2006 at NME.com's birthday gig at Koko, London he joined them on guitar for Club Foot and The Doberman. At the band's Hogmanay show in Edinburgh on New Year's Eve 2007 he played on Club Foot, Stuntman and L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever). BBC Electric Proms At the BBC Electric Proms in October 2006, Kasabian were joined by the BBC Concert Orchestra, as well as by Zak Starkey as a second drummer on Club Foot, L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) and Shoot The Runner.Kasabian rock The Proms Quadrophenia In March 2010, The Who performed Quadrophenia in its entirety at the Royal Albert Hall for the Teenage Cancer Trust, featuring several guest musicians, Tom being one of them. Dressed in a bell boy uniform he sang on three songs: I've Had Enough, Sea and Sand, and Bell Boy.Pearl Jam and Kasabian join The Who onstage in London for 'Quadrophenia' show Alicia Keys' Black Ball In May 2010, Tom and Serge joined Alicia Keys at the annual Black Ball for her charity organisation Keep A Child Alive. Accompanied by Keys' backing band they performed Underdog and Where Did All The Love Go? together.Alicia Keys sings with Kasabian at charity Black Ball The W's In March 2011 Jay, together with Roger Daltrey, Mick Jones and Zak Starkey, appeared as the supergroup The W's at the opening party of the W Hotel London and played, among others, The Who's I Can't Explain, as well as Should I Stay Or Should I Go and London Calling by The Clash.Mick Jones Rocks With Roger Daltrey Lenny Beige's (Not) The Royal Wedding Night On 30 April 2011, actor and comedian Steve Furst performed at the London 100 Club as his character Lenny Beige, featuring cameos by Tom and several other musicians. Together they played Fire and a cover of Tony Christie's Walk Like A Panther, which is also the title of an upcoming film starring both Tom and Steve Furst. Belakiss On 3 March 2012, British band Belakiss supported Kasabian in Amsterdam. During their set Jay joined them on stage for one of their own songs and a cover of Neil Young's Down By The River.Kasabian join Belakiss onstage at Heineken Hall Penguinsrising In August 2013 Tom joined Zak Starkey's band Penguinsrising, now known as SSHH, who have previously supported Kasabian on their UK tour in summer 2011, at a gig in Leicester. He played a DJ set ahead of their performance and sang on their song Extra Extra, as well as a cover of Black Sabbath's Hard Road.PENGUINSRISING with Tom Meighan (Kasabian), Hard Road, at the Y Theater, Leicester, 03/08/13 Africa Express On 19 October 2013, Serge and Tim performed with Africa Express at Fiesta des Suds Festival in Marseille. Together with many other musicians, including ex-Beady Eye bassist Jeff Wootton, they played on a cover version of The Chemical Brothers' Galvanize and performed Club Foot.Africa Express in Marseille - review Miles Kane Miles Kane joined Kasabian during Club Foot at SVOY Subbotnik Festival in Moscow on 5 July 2014.Kasabian with Miles Kane live "Club Foot" Subbotnik 2014 (Moscow) References Category:Collaborations and Side Projects